Secret Letters from the Rose Garden
by ShinigamiShimaii
Summary: Follow the tale of "Rule of the Rose". Jennifer and her parents took a trip on an Air ship that ended in disaster, which she is the soul survivor. She is sent to an Orphanage called “The Rose Garden” only she doesn't make it and is a prisoner in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Based on the Game "Rule of the Rose"  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Authors notes: I posted this story under a similar name a year ago, but I can't seem to access it and my emails has changed so I decided to post it again.

This story is based on the letters that were exchanged between Wendy and Jennifer in the game "Rule of the Rose" during the months of November 1929 - Jan 1930, before Jennifer was taken to the Orphanage, where most of the game occurred. Most of these events were just grazed upon in the game and I wanted to tell the tale of their love. You need not know anything about the game because this part took place before anything else in the game, however it may spoil a few surprises in the game so be forewarned. Enjoy

Chapter One - June 1929

Flames flickered like tongues of light before the girl's eyes as she lay amongst a forest of twisted steal. She tried to move only to find her leg hurt and a wave of dizziness overcame her. She knelt amongst the wreckage, holding a hand to her head, as her vision blurred in and out. When she began to regain her balance she pulled her tiny hand away from her head to find it coated in crimson. She looked down at her leg to discover a long cut ran along the length of her left calf, tearing through her white stockings and soaking them with blood.

Terrified the girl glanced around, becoming at once aware of her surroundings. All around she could see flames leaping about and distorted fragments of metal that formed jagged looking claws, giant hands that appeared to be reaching towards the heavens like some dying soul reaching out to god. Dizzily she staggered and stumbled about the carnage, favouring her good leg and unsure of what it was she was seeking.

"H... hello?" She called out over the crackle of flames. Suddenly her foot fell upon something soft and she slipped. She reached out for one of the many spires of metal that jutted out of the ground in hopes to stop her decent. Sharp hot steel cut through the flesh of her palm making her recoil from the pillar as if it were a snake. Backwards she pin wheeled until she could no longer keep her balanced and tumbled down a hill of rubbish, hitting the bottom with a meaty thud. Slowly she rose to a seated position, her hand set upon something soft and warm. She glanced down and lifted her hand to find the face of a man staring blankly up at her. A sheet of metal was lodged in his throat and blood spluttered from the wound as he tried to speak.

"J... Jen... jennif..." A deep red bubble formed between his lips and burst.

The girl crawled away to find she had landed on a pile of bodies. Hundreds of dead lay scattered about with flame crawling over their clothes and lapping at their skin, filling her nostrils with the stench of burnt flesh. Her foot became caught upon something and she glanced down to find a man had grabbed hold of her shoe, smearing blood across her only clean leg. The girl let out a scream that filled the night air.

Jennifer woke up from her nightmare with a start and glanced around herself. No more were the flickering firelight or the blood covered faces of the dead. She now sat safely upon the back seat of a bus as it travelled through the forested areas of England, leaving London far behind her. It had only been a week since her parents had been laid to rest and her small mind still could not even remember them to be able to grieve. To her the people in those graves were as unknown as the other graves surrounding them. Her only reminder that the dreams were more then just that was the bandage upon her left hand and calf. She had survived the airship crash with only a few minor scraps and bruises; something of a miracle as police and doctors told her.

Her gazed moved from her hand to a brown tag that hung around her neck. She had been packaged like any other letter; the tag stated her name and destination in large bold print. She was lucky to have been educated enough to be able to read the simply words upon the brownish yellow paper and scowled at it disapprovingly.

Name: Jennifer  
Bound for: Rose Garden Orphanage, Outer London, England

No last name accompanied hers. Nothing to tell her where she came from or who she was. She wished she could remember who she was. The only memories she held were those of that fire filled night and the faces staring up at her, accusing her of being the only one to survive. She had been told many times how lucky she was to be alive, but she did not feel it. If she was lucky then why was she being sent to an Orphanage so far outside of the city? Why couldn't she stay at her Aunt? She got a chance to spend a few days at the large estate before it was decided that she should be shipped of to somewhere else. That somewhere was Rose Garden Orphanage. She let the tag fall to her chest in disgust.

She looked at the suitcase that sat upon the seat beside of her. Her aunt had showed up that morning with the case in her hands and placed it before the girl, telling her to get dressed for she was going on a trip. If she had known that she was being travelling on such a dingy bus she wouldn't have picked the best looking dress out of the case to wear that day. It was a pale blue dress that she was told her mother had bought her for her eleventh birthday. Knowing this made her despise getting it dirty all the more. She squirmed in her seat as she tried, with all her might, to pull her brown overcoat under her legs enough as to keep the dress from touching the seat.

The sun drifted off in the distance. It peeked between the many trees that surrounded the road as the bus slowly rolled along, winking at the girl as she travelled to her new home. A couple of people got on and got off again, but no one seemed to notice the small child seated alone in the back of the bus. She began to wonder just how far into the countryside she was being taken. Again she read her tag.

What kind of place was Rose Garden Orphanage she wondered? Did they really have roses or was it just a name that looked pretty. She sometimes pondered about things of this nature with her innocent curiosity. She found that things are not allows what they seemed and more so when it came to the name of places. On the way out of the city she spotted a shop with a sign announcing that it was the Blue Bird Café, but she saw no sign of any birds around aside from the pigeons on the street. Who would call a café "Blue Bird" if there were not any Blue Birds around? The question puzzled her and made her try to imagine what the Orphanage would be like, but since she had never seen an orphanage before she had very little to go by.

Her mind drifted over her thoughts as the sun slowly moved behind the trees and was replaced by moon's light. Before long the bus came to a stop and the bus driver turned in his seat.

"Rose Garden Orphanage." He called out to the back of the bus.

The girl was startled by the man's words and sat up straight.

The driver got out of his seat and took off his cap, "This is your stop little girl." He called out to Jennifer.

"O.. oh..!" Jennifer got up from her seat and pulled her suitcase along with her. It was a rather large case and in her hands it grazed the floor of the bus if she did not lean away from it and grip it with both hands. Slowly she moved down the aisle of seats to the front of the bus where the driver tipped his cap at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"You will find the orphanage just down that path there." He stated, pointing down a long dark path next to the bus stop, "Try not to get lost along your way. There should be someone coming to pick you up soon enough." He assured the girl.

Jennifer stepped off the bus, having to make a small jump at the last step to the gravel road below, and turned to face the driver, "T... thank you..." She said in a shy, timid voice.

Again the driver tipped his hat and closed the bus's doors before driving off.

Jennifer watched the taillights disappear into the distance. She tried to will the bus to stop, wished for it to turn back around and pick her back up. When it did not return she realized that this truly was to be her new home and she had better get used to the idea fast because it was not likely to change. She recalled a comic book of a little red haired orphan girl, but could not remember where she heard of the story. All she did remember was that the girl spent awhile at the orphanage before finding a home.

Trying to not let despair take her so quickly she glanced around her surroundings to see what kind of situation she was in for. She found herself standing beneath a lamppost that shone a circle of light upon the ground. All around her she could see a dark thick forest that frightened the girl immensely.

She stared down the long path to the orphanage to seen no other lights in the distances. The trees bent overhead like long fingers reaching up in an attempt to blot out the sky. The thought of venturing down that dark path alone made her even more afraid and the thought of those trees swallowing her up whole entered her young mind, quickly changing it. To afraid to move she sat upon the bus stop bench with her suitcase upon her lap and waited, in hopes that someone would remember that she was there and would come fetch her.

She was not sure how much time had gone by before she heard the sounds of movement down the road, but it had been long enough for the moon to move high overhead. Something was approaching her, not from the direction of the orphanage, but from the opposite direction the bus had disappeared to. From down the road Jennifer watched as a light bobbed its way through the darkness and soon a mysterious man entered the circle of light that she sat in. He wore a long grey coat covered in dirt and a newspaper boy's hat atop his head, in one hand he held an oil lantern that swung from his hand by a wire handle affixed to the top. After sitting in the dark of the night, with only a street light overhead to protect her from the creatures of the night, the sight of another human seemed like a dream come true to the little girl.

The man spotted Jennifer and gazed at her curiously, then slowly, almost cautiously, approached her. Uncertain of whom this man was she decided to sit perfectly still and see what the man would do. The man sat down on the bench beside her, setting his lantern beside himself at the edge of the bench and let out a slight groan as if his body protested the idea of sitting.

At first he stared out into the darkness across the road with his hands folded before himself and his elbows resting upon his knees. It was almost as if he was not aware of the girl, but she noticed him glance at her a couple of time. Only quick peeks, as if he was not sure if she was real or not. The way he looked at her made her feel uneasy and she slid closer to the opposite end of the bench and glanced down the dark path to the orphanage, praying that someone would come to get her soon.

"I have been looking all over for you, Joshua." The man suddenly stated with a tone of disappointment. His voice was rough and dry as if the very dirt on his clothes had coated his throat too.

The girl spun around to find the man's had moved closer to her and was baring down over her, "Wha?" She inquired uncertainly.

"You shouldn't have left your room," He stated irritatedly, "you've made me so frightened and worried, dear Joshua. You know not to leave your room at night. It isn't safe."

"But..." She tried to move away from the man to find herself quickly running out of bench and fell off the edge, causing her suitcase to fall to the ground.

Suddenly the man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close, "How many times do we have to have this talk?" He demanded with a snarl.

Jennifer shook her head in confusion. "I... I'm... I'm not..."

The man violently pulled on her arm, causing the girl to slid across the bench until she was face to face with the man, "Don't try to make a fuss or I'll have to grind you up, my little pea."

Jennifer could smell the rank stench of earth upon the man's cloths and liquor upon his breath. She tried to comprehend what it was the man was talking about, but her mind could not think clearly for fear had ripped it of rational thought. All she could do was stare at the man's sad dark eyes and pray that he did not intend to harm her.

"It's time for bed, Joshua." The man stated simply, then slung the girl over his shoulder and picked up his lantern. He stared down at the girl's suitcase, then took it in hand and started back down the road the way he came.

Jennifer tried to understand what it was that was happening to her. Why did this man would think her to be Joshua? Her long hair and clothes should have told the man that she was a girl and not a boy. She considered protesting this when her eyes spotted the butt end of a pistol poking out of the man's jacket pocket. Fear welled up inside of her as she stared down at the devise as it bobbed against his hip as he walked. She did not know how she knew what the object was or why she should fear it, but the mere sight of it made her relinquish all will to fight back and she rested limply upon the man's shoulder.

The man patted Jennifer on the back, "You get some rest." He suggested, "We will be home soon enough."

He travelled along the road until he came across another path through the trees. He journeyed along the path surefooted, not stumbling once upon the many rocks that littered the path. From her spot Jennifer watched the path roll out under the man's feet and after a short time bushes of the most beautiful roses replaced the forest. Jennifer marvelled at the sight of the many flowers and breathed in the wonderful scent of the roses. She noticed an opening in the wall of flowers made of a white wooden archway that lead into the centre of a large rose garden. In the distance, beyond the garden, she could see the lights of a large building that she suspected was the Orphanage that she was supposed to be fast asleep within at this moment.

Disappointedly she watched the building grow smaller as the man took her in a different direction and she began to wonder where it was the man was taking her. Before long they came to a small house deep in the woods. A small wooden fence surrounded a square plot of land surrounded by overhanging trees. The gate opened with a slight creak of protest as the man passed through it and he headed up four rickety stairs to an old, weather worn patio. He set his lantern upon a chair and the suitcase on the ground, and then fished out a set of keys from his pocket.

The girl allowed her eyes scan the porch in an attempt to gain a sense of her surroundings. The porch was made of rotting grey wood that had holes all about and the girl was sure she could see the eyes of some furry creature staring up at her from its hiding place beneath the floor boards. The patio itself stretched out across the entire front of the house and around the sides, its railing appeared to have been put together haphazardly with planks of wood off on odd angels. It made Jennifer wonder if the craftsman was blind or in such a rush that he did not care much about their placement. The front of the house seemed rundown with its faded wood appearing warp and buckle in places. Jennifer noticed a double hung window off to her right, its glass thick with so much grim that it made it hard to peer inside. To a casual observer the entire build would appear to be abandoned for many years and Jennifer would have thought the same if she had not been with the man at that moment and watched as he unlocked the door with a large iron key.

The man opened the front door and stepped inside, remembering to take his lamp and the suitcase with him. He set the objects to the side of the door and quickly closed the door behind him, locking it tight. Only when he was sure the door was secure did he set the girl down at his side, still keeping a tight grip upon her hand.

"It's time for bed, my little pea." He stated as he flicked on a light switch causing a lamp, sitting upon a table at the far end of the hall to their left, to come to life, filling the hall with a pale yellow glow. They stood in a long hall with peeling red walls that had not seen a coat of paint in many a year. Jennifer stared in astonishment at the state of decay that the house was in. The man did not allow her long to take look around before he pulled her down the hall to the left and then around an elbow to the left.

As they moved through the halls the man started to recite a strange little poem:

"Stray dog walks the streets each day,  
Collection the peas as he walks to and fro;"

The girl stared up at the man as he drew her deeper into the house.

"Big peas, little peas, every which kind of pea." He continued.

They passed a couple of doors before they took another left, passing the open door of a washroom and then approached an intersection.

"Come Monday, he finds a pea  
Come Tuesday, he bags the pea.  
Come Wednesday, he shows the pea to his son."

The man did not hesitate at the "t" junction as he quickly moved down the right hall to the end where Jenn noticed a back exit with a glass window in the middle. She tried to peer through the window into the back yard, but the man would not allow it. He opened a door along the right wall near the end of the hall and dragged the girl through the door.

"Come Thursday, the pea kicks and screams.  
Come Friday he grinds the pea."

Jennifer swallowed at the sound of those lines. She did not want to know what he was implying with his song and began to fear for her life. Her mind raced as she was forced down a set of rickety stairs into an earthy basement.

"Come Saturday, he buries the pea outside; the pea is in the ground.  
And by Sunday, it can't be found.""

Jennifer's nostrils filled with the rich smell of earth as they descended into the cellar and across the dirt floor. In the back of the cellar was a single door in the middle of a long wall. The man opened the door and drew Jennifer within.

"Get changed into your nightshirt and get some sleep." The man commanded, "I'll wake you in the morning. Good night, young pea." Without another word he left the room and Jennifer could hear the bolt click in the lock, assuring her escape would never occur.

Jennifer approached the door and took hold of the knob. She gave it a quick twist to find it indeed was locked tight. She leaned against the door and slide to the ground. A shudder filled her as she thought about the man's poem and what he meant by calling her a pea.

Unsure what to do she buried her face in her knees and cried herself to sleep, curling up upon the damp earthen floor, the poem running circles in her mind.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Two

Jennifer was awoken by the door hitting her in the back as the man entered. He pushed the door open enough for he to peek his head inside and glowered down at her, "Why are you not in your nightshirt?" He inquired with a disapproving look upon his face.

The girl scrambled backwards until she backed herself into a corner and trembled as the man entered the room. He set a neatly folded set of clothing upon a chair and a pair of shoes beside it, then turned to look upon the girl once again and frowned at her.

"Why don't you take off your coat?" He stated angrily, "It isn't polite to wear a your coat indoors. I gave you a wardrobe for a reason." He moved quickly to her and took hold of her by the coat.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed as he began to unbutton the jacket for her.

"Sometime I do not understand you bo-" He stopped as he opened the coat and stared at the girl's blue dress. His nostrils flared and his eyes filled with hostility as he glared at the girl, "How many times have I told you that boys don't wear dresses?!" He exclaimed, taking hold of the front of her coat and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry!!" She cried out as she raised her hand in front of herself in defence, afraid that the man may strike her.

"Stop crying Joshua!" He demanded, slapping the girl across the face, "You're almost a man so start acting like one." He grabbed hold of the front of her dress and pulled down, tearing it open from the collar to her waist; "I want you out of these filthy clothes and changed into your proper clothes this minute." To enforce his command he tossed the girl to the ground like a discarded rag doll.

Jennifer let out a cry of pain as she collided with the wall and cowered in the corner, clenching her arms protectively around her body, "I... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She sobbed, unable to stop the tears from flowing.

"Stop trying to act like a girl, because it will not get you out of your work. It didn't work when you pretended to be ill and this will not work either. Now get dressed while I find some scissors to cut that hair of yours." He pointed to the clothes he had just set on the chair, and then turned to leave the room, locking the door behind him.

Jennifer glanced upon the tear in her clothes. It was torn beyond repair and even though she knew she had some sewing skills she knew that there was no way to restore the dress to its former beauty. She stared at the door with uncertainty as she wiped at her tears, wincing at the pain in her left cheek from where the man had struck her. She kept her eyes on the door, unsure if the man would return to extract he anger upon her once again. When she heard his heavy boots mount the stairs she allowed herself to breath once again and permitted herself a quick scan of her new bedroom.

The light of new day shone through a small rectangular window place close to the ceiling, but even the sight of the sun did not brighten her mood like it used to. The room was small and held a tiny bed against the far wall under the window. Upon the bed a nightshirt had been spread out for her. A small chair was near the foot of the bed, with her new clothes patiently awaiting the girl to put them on. A large wardrobe took up the far corner, opposite where she now sat and a small desk was place kitty-cornered to the wardrobe.

She let out a sign of defeat and gazed at the clothes upon the chair. Shakily she crawled towards them and pulled them off the chair to discover that they consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of brown shorts and some suspenders, all boys' clothes as far as Jennifer was concerned. She stared at the clothes in confusion when she heard the sounds of the man's feet overhead and quickly disrobed. She did not want to suffered at the hands of the man again so decided it would be best to play along for the time being.

Slowly she stripped off her jacket and opened the wardrobe. It was old and made of a greying wood. The hinges were rusting and barely holding to the wood, causing one of the doors to hang slightly lopsided and Jennifer had to be careful not to tear it from its placement when opening it. Something fell as she opened one of the more secure looking doors, hitting the girl upon the head and startling a small yelp from her lips. She leapt backwards slightly in fear that it was one of the creatures she remembered seeing under the patio the other night.

On the ground, partly under the foot of the bed, she found a stuffed bear. She knelt to pick up the toy and examined it closely. It was faded and old, one of its button eyes were dangling from a string and there was a rip in one of its legs that was bleeding yellowing fluff. To the girl the bear looked as depressing and sad as she felt. She proceeded to brush the dirt off the back of the bear and smiled down at it. Something about the bear made her feel slightly better about her situation, not so alone. She gave the bear a light hug and set upon the bed with its back to the wall, before she turned back to the wardrobe.

She pulled down one of the few coat hangers that dangled from a rod that stretched across the inside of the wardrobe and prepared to hang her jacket up. Something about this action felt final to her. As if by doing so she was abandoning all hope of escaping that house. She hesitated for a moment, glancing around the room once again. There was no way she could escape the house and she was sure that the man would not allow her out of his sight as long as he was around. With a sigh she gave in to defeat and placed the coat upon the rack and closed the wardrobes doors.

She leaned against the wardrobe as she tried to will her body to move. She wanted to curl up right then and there, however she knew if the man returned his anger would be much worse then before. She did not want to suffer at the hands of that man so decided it would be best to get dressed, anything would be better then going around in torn clothes. With a few silent sobs over lose of her dress, she removed the mangled remains of the clothes and placed them upon the bed, followed closely by her Mary Jane shoes, which she set under the bed, and her stockings. She kept on her bloomers and undershirt; even if the man had given her a new pair she was uncertain she wanted to wear boy's undergarments.

Slowly, she pulled on the short, then the shirt and fastened the suspenders to a set of buttons along the top of the short. She had to will her hands to stop shaking as she fastened the last of the shirt's buttons, then pulled the suspenders over her arms and adjusted them. Finally she picked up the shoes and found a pair of long socks tucked in each shoe. She pulled on one sock, with some effort, then the other. The shoes themselves were slightly big on her feet, but not too bad. As she tied her shoes she heard the locks on the door rattle and she quickly finished tying the second shoe then moved back into the corner of the room, with her back against the wall and her hands behind her back.

The man came through the door with a pair of rather rusty looking scissors in his hands. A smile played across his face at the sight of the girl fully dressed, "That's a good boy, Joshua. Now let's see to that hair of yours." He beaconed for Jennifer to come forward as he pulled the chair into the middle of the room.

Too terrified to refuse the man's orders she guardedly moved across the room and sat down upon the chair. The man took a lock of the girl's long dirty blonde hair and with a snip it dropped to the floor. Jennifer bit down upon her lower lip as she stifled back a yelp of pain as the scissors more tore at her hair then cut it. She sobbed slightly as she watched locks of her hair tumble to the ground about her feet. Her beautiful hair, she had enjoyed having long hair and even wanted to grow it out longer, but now that looked like it would be impossibility.

"I can not understand how we allowed your hair to get this long." The man stated bewilderedly, "Joshua, you have to learn to take better care of yourself or you will never find your princess."

The man heedfully cut away at the girl's hair, being careful as he moved around her small ears and along her bangs. When he was finished he stepped in front of the girl and grinned at his achievement.

"That's much better." The man said proudly and then fetches a folded hat from his back pocket, one that matched his own, and set it upon the girl's head, "Now you look more like my son." He stated satisfactorily, "Now come upstairs and clean yourself up before having some breakfast." The man gestured to the door.

Jennifer grudgingly got up from the chair, rubbing at her tear-streaked face and shaking the loose hairs from her shoulders. Dismally she moved through the door with the man closely beside her, dragging her feet in her wake.

She felt his hand upon her shoulder as he guided the girl up the stairs and out the door at the top. As she left the basement for the hall she noticed the back door once again and peered outside. The morning's sun peeked over the trees and spread its light across the back yard. She could see two distinct mounds of dirt in the middle of the yard with a shovel sticking out of the closer mass. She stared at these small hills, wondering what the man could have been burying out there when her eyes fell upon what appeared to be a child's shoe. She staggered away from the door as the thought of another little girl lying under that moist earth invaded her mind. She placed a hand to her mouth and tried to not let out the scream that wanted to break free.

The man glanced out the window and followed the girl's gaze, "Do you want to help me plant peas today?" The man inquired.

Jennifer backed away from the door and gazed up at the man as he stood over him. She was not sure if the man was being serious. Was it really peas that he buried out in the garden? Then her mind recalled that dreadful poem and she swallowed hard. Could there have been more children before her? Other kids forced to play the role of this man's son? What happened to his son? Was one of the mounds out there a grave for him and another unfortunate child? Before she realized what she was doing she felt herself slowly nodded her head in agreement with planting peas.

A smile drew across the man's face and he patted the girl upon the back, causing her to stumble towards the back door and she quickly backed away again, "That's a good boy. I'm glad you're feeling better. Why don't you get cleaned up first and we'll have breakfast together?" He insisted, beaming at the girl.

Jennifer forced herself to smile at the man and nodded again. She turned around to face the intersection. She recalled spotting the washroom down the hall to the left and ventured in that direction. When she reached the door, that she suspected would be the washroom, she glanced back down the hall to see the man had gone the opposite direction. There were doors to either side of the hall and a window at the far end.

She curiously watched the man for a moment. His movements seemed rather slow and he was hunched over most of the time. He still wore the same old grungy work coat and hat that Jennifer thought could use a good washing. The man entered the room to the right and disappeared from sight, closing the door behind him. She gazed down at the round metal handle of the door before her. Her mind racing over her current situation, Was she to be this man's slave and do chores all her life or did he want something more from her?

She shuttered at the thought and again glanced around herself. She was alone in the hall and the sense to flee entered her mind. She wondered if she could make it to the front door without the man being aware, if so would it be open? And should she risk an attempt to escape? What if the door was locked and the man found her trying to escape? Would he hurt her more or would he just lock her in the basement again? More over still, what if he had his gun with him and shot her down as she ran down the path away from his house? She had no idea where she was or how to get back to the city. She could try to get to that orphanage, but what if the man caught up to her? He would surely do harm to her if he did catch her. She lightly touched her cheek and quickly tossed the idea of escape out of her mind, then turned the knob of the door.

Inside she found a square room with a tub to one end and a toilet beside it. At the sight of the toilet she recalled that she had been holding it in for a while and really needed to go. Locking the door behind her she quickly rushed over to the toilet and stopped. It was a mess and looked as if it had not been cleaning in some time. Really needing to go she swallowed her pride and pulled down her pants.

When she was finished she moved to an oval sink that stood before a round mirror, that to looked like it had not seen a cleaning aside from the arm of a sleeve. She approached the mirror and her eyes fell upon her reflection in horror. With her new haircut she really did look like a little boy now and the sight of this made her cry. She held onto the sides of the sink as tears tumbled down her cheeks into the drain. She tried hard to keep her sobs quiet, but felt so lost at that moment that she did not think she could hold them back.

She grabbed hold of one of the facets and turned it, with some struggling. Soon murky water splashed at the bottom of the sink, spiralling down the drain. It mixed with the layer of grim that clung to the sides of the sink, turning the water a dark brown. She cupped her hands and allowed the water to fill them. It was cold and soaked through her bandages. She could feel her fingers numb almost instantly, but did not withdraw them until they were overflowing with the liquid. Shakily, she splashed the water over her face and through her hair, knocking her hat to the ground. Still feeling the tears flowing she took another handful of water and hit herself in the face yet again. She leaned over the sink, panting as she tried to regain control of her emotions. Her bangs dripping with water as she stared at the dull liquid, circling about the sink and slowly disappearing down the drain.

"Joshua, are you alright?" The man's voice drifted through the door.

The girl spun around to face the door, her eyes fast upon the doorknob. She waited for a moment, holding her breath, unsure if she had actually locked it.

"Joshua?"

"I... I'm f... fine..." She stated, turning off the tap and picked up the hat off the floor, "T... the water's cold." She stated, watching the last of the liquid disappear down the drain.

"I can heat some water if you want a bath."

At first that sounded like a great idea, then Jennifer's eyes fell upon the tub. There was a layer of grim along the top that looked to be inches thick. She crept closer to the tub to see a ring of deep crimson near the bottom and she reconsidered.

"Joshua?"

The girl rushed over to the door and opened it.

The man blinked down at the girl in confusion, "Is there something wrong?"

The girl shook her head and glanced back at the washroom for a moment, "C... can I clean the washroom instead of helping with peas?" She inquired nervously, really not wanting to poke around in that garden for fear of what she might find out there.

The man smiled down at the girl, "Sure you can." He agreed, "But first let's have something to eat." He gestured to another door to the left, where the hall elbowed to the right.

Jennifer moved towards the door and opened it. This room served as both kitchen and dinning room. Immediately in front of the girl stood a small square table with only two wooden chairs to either side. To her left was a counter ran in an "L" shape along the far wall. A small stove and fridge took up the far end of the counter and there was a sink under a small window in the middle of the counter.

The man circled around Jennifer as he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Would you get me a frying pan from the sink?" He inquired as he dug in the fridge for something to eat.

Jennifer crossed the room to the sink and grimaced at the mess before her. Pots and pans overflowed the sink and across the counter top. She was not sure if there was a frying pan under the mound of dishes. Deciding to make the best of her situation she began to sort the pile and clear out the sink. She found a clean pot under in a cupboard under the sink and filled it with water, then placed it on the stove. She turned on the stove and searched for the matches. Under a plate she found a large box of matches and took out one match, then struck it and placed it under the pot, blue flames burst forth before her eyes. For a moment Jennifer found herself mesmerized by the glow of the flames. Images of the bloody corpses from her nightmares jumped to mind and she needed to force them out of her mind. When she glanced around she found the man standing beside her with a puzzled look upon his face and a basket of eggs in his hand.

"What are you doing Joshua?" He asked curiously.

"W… warming some wa…water to wash the dishes." She said shyly, pointing to mound on the counter.

The man glanced around the room and as if for the first time he noticed the piles of dishes, "I guess it is getting a bit messy around here." He stated sheepishly.

Jennifer reached out for the egg basket, "I'll make breakfast." She insisted, taking the basket from his hands and finding a clear spot on the counter to set them.

The man settled into a chair at the table and watched the girl in amusement, "I am so glad to see you are well again." He stated as he took his hat off and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was so worried about you before, but I see you are doing so much better now." He pulled the gun out from the back of his waistband and set it upon the table.

Jennifer paused for a moment as she considered her actions as she stared at the weapon. The man thought that she was his son, but did his son do dishes and clean? She did not know and hoped that by doing these things that maybe she would not upset him. Seeing that he was not pointing the gun at her she decided to continue as she was and just hope it was the right thing.

"I... I'm feeling much better thanks." She stated, nervously playing along.

The man bowed his head; "I wish you wouldn't go outside at night anymore. You might catch a cold again and I don't want you sick again."

The man seemed so miserable and weak at that moment that it made Jennifer feel sorry for him. "I... I promise..." She said softly, unsure if they were the right words to say.

The man looked up at the girl and she watched as a tear trace a clean streak through the dirt upon his face, "Thank you Joshua. You are everything to me." He let out a shutter as if he were fighting with a wave of depression and suddenly got to his feet, "I'll wait in the den. Call me when breakfast is ready." He said as he picked up the gun and roamed out of the room, his head low and the gun swinging loosely at his side.

Jennifer almost felt sorry for the man and considered going after him, but reconsidered. Whatever was bothering the man would not be something that a child could help with, however she could make life easier for the man and it was not like she had any place important to go. Seeing that the water was boiling she rushed over to it and prepared to begin her new life in her new home.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Three

Jennifer took not time to prepare breakfast and after quietly eating them together the two of them went their separate ways. The man left Jennifer to the rest of the dishes as he headed outside to tend to the garden. She listened carefully as she heard the man unlock and relock the back door. With a sigh of disappointment she went about the task of spreading some kind of order to the chaos that was all about.

She approached the sink and poured in more hot water, which she had heated while eating. Her gaze moved to the window, and the man as he moved about the garden. She watched attentively as he dug holes in the yards and planted what he called "peas". Jenn was not sure if there were any real peas and she could not see any plants growing from the earth so discarded the notion that there were any peas at all.

It would take her much of the morning to wash ever dish, but she felt compelled to do so. Before long lunch crept up on her and the man returned to inquire about a meal. Before he could say much more then, "Do you want lunch?" The girl rushed over to the refrigerator and opened it.

She had taken an inventory of its contents during her cleaning, tossing out what looked bad and searching for any other hidden dishes. She quickly retrieved a loaf of slightly stale bread and turned to a small toaster oven, she had discovered the device hiding amongst the insanity and cleaned it up as well. Popping two slices of bread into the machine she pushed the plunger, then took out some butter and jam from the fridge and placed it on the counter.

The man peered inside of the fridge, as the girl rushed about the kitchen, marvelling at how clean it was, "Are we that low on food?" He inquired curiously.

Jennifer nodded as she took down two small plates and pointed to a small pad of paper on the counter. She had discovered some pencils and a pad in one of the draws and used it to jot notes down upon, "I wrote a few things that might be needed when we go to market." She said, distracted in her search for a knife.

The man picked up the pad and stared at the items on the list, "That is some list." He scratched the back of his head; "I will go to the market after lunch. You will have to stay in your room for the time being." He stated as he sat down at the table, still mulling over the list.

Jennifer felt disappointed by this notion, but realized that she would have to get his respect before she could leave the house, "A... alright..." She agreed. The toast popped and she placed the slices on the top of the plates. She quickly spread some butter and jelly upon the bread then brought them over to the man.

"I will only be gone for a short bit." He stated, taking the toast in his hands and biting into it.

"I guess I will take a nap while you are gone." Jennifer said quietly, she had her heart set on going to the market. If anything else she needed some air, the man kept all the windows shut tight and as such the late June sun had heated up the roof and the entire house. After several hours over a hot sink of dishes she was really looking forward to going outside for some fresh air.

Seeing the drawn look upon the girl's face the man set his toast back down and place his rough hand upon her's, causing her to look up from her food, "Do you promise to keep at my side and not run off?" He inquired sternly, there was a deep dark seriousness to those tired eyes that told Jennifer that this man would hold little qualms in killing her if he had to. There were countless children in the world and he would not have a hard time finding a replacement for her.

"I promise." She found herself promising a lot as of late and hoped that her oaths did not loss their strength if she could not keep those promises.

The man nodded and smiled, "Then finish your toast and we will be on our way.

The sound of those words perked up Jennifer's mood and she happily chewed on her food as she thought about the adventures they were about to have.

It took the girl little time to finish off her food and before long the two of them were on there way out of the house. Jennifer breathed in the hot air as she stepped off the patio and onto the front lawn. She stretched her arms against the aches that had arisen during her morning cleaning and smiled up at the sun. Maybe this would not be so bad after all. It was not as if she was living on the street with little to eat. Although he was no millionaire foster father with plans to sweep the girl into a world of adventure and mystery. She was sure he would at the very least feed her and gave her a warm room to sleep in.

Excitedly she ran up to the gate and was about to open it when the man's voice boomed across the yard, "Do not venture off to far, Joshua."

Hesitantly she retreated her hand from the gate and turned to face the man, "I just wanted to get the gate for you." She said, half lying. She was not going to run away, but she was thinking of running and playing for a moment.

If the man noticed the lie he made no sign of it, "Just keep in eye sight, alright?" He instructed.

The girl nodded, then opened the gate and held it open for the man.

"Thank you, young lad." The man said playfully as he moved through the gate. Her happy spirits quickly fell as she noticed the butt end of the gun sticking out of his jacket pocket when he passed by.

She let the gate swing closed behind her and followed nervously behind the man, her eyes never leaving that weapon. Any playful thoughts quickly evaporated as fast as they appeared with the sight of that gun. She told herself to not get her hopes up so quickly for she should have known he would have had it with him. She let her head hang low as she trudge along behind the man, neither speaking a word.

"Hello, Mr. Greg." A soft and quiet voice all of a sudden said.

Jennifer stopped in her tracks just before she collided into the back of the man. She glanced around to find them surrounded by the many different roses of the rose garden that they had passed the other night. She moved out from behind the man to see a young girl of about her same age looking up at the man. The girl wore a pale blue long sleeved shirt under a white summer dress with cut off sleeves. Ribbons of straight, light blonde hair spilled out from under a large white summer's hat to her shoulders and shimmered in the sunlight making them appear almost golden. Her smile was bright and cheerful as she spoke to the man for a moment, greeting him a good day for all Jennifer could tell for she was too mesmerized by the girl.

The girl seemed to notice Jennifer watching her and turned her smile upon her, "Why hello and good morning."

The man, whom Jennifer now figured must be Greg considering there was no one else about that the girl could have been addressing, placed a hand upon Jennifer's shoulder and coxed her forwards, "This is my son, Joshua." He introduced the girl, "Joshua, this is Wendy. She is from the Rose Garden Orphanage, not far from here."

'A girl from the orphanage?' Jennifer's mind raced as she tried to think of something to say, but could not find her tongue. She simply stared at the girl in disbelief and wished for her month to form some kind of words.

Greg smacked the back of Jennifer's head, knocking her hat over her eyes. Quickly she fixed her hat and glared up at the man to find her gaze returned doubly by the man's, "Where are your manners?" He stated angrily.

"I... I'm sorry..." She turned to Wendy as she continued to adjust her hat, "Go... good morning." She stammered nervously.

Wendy simply smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a slight curtsy. Her eyes dropped to several long stemmed roses that lay upon a piece of newspaper at her feet. She stooped and pick up one of the roses and handled it out to Jennifer, "Here." She offered politely, "For you."

Jennifer stared at the flower in confusion, then reached out to take it, "T... Thank you..." As her hand circled around the flower their fingers lightly touched and for an instant Jennifer felt how soft the girl's skin was. She felt a blush overcome her and hastily retrieved the rose, pulling it close to her chest.

Greg smiled down at Jennifer, "Now isn't that nice of her." He beamed and turned to Wendy, "Try not to stay outside to late." He warned the girl, "You should think of your health."

Wendy gave a quick nod, "I was finished here already." She stated as she knelt and wrapped the newspaper print around the roses, leaving the blossoms peeking out for all to see. She again smiled at Joshua, "I hope to see you around." She said.

Jennifer slowly nodded her head, "Me too."

Wendy shuffled her feet, "Well, I have to get back to the orphanage or Mr. Hoffman will scold me." She said as she turned to head down a small path that ran beside the garden. She took one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Jennifer sniffed at her rose as she walked down the road at Greg's side. She shook her head and reminded herself that she was indeed a girl, although the man insisted that she was not. The idea that she would ever meet Wendy again was very unlikely so she tried to push the girl out of her mind, but for some reason the girl's image lingered. She was so deep in her thoughts that she became oblivious to the sights and sounds around her. She didn't even seem to notice as they entered a tiny village and then a grocer's market.

"Would you like some crayons?"

Startled Jennifer glanced around to see the man standing beside her with a small packet of crayons in his hand. He shook them in an attempt to gain draw the girl's attention to them.

The idea of having something to draw, and writing, with pleased her and she smiled in acknowledgement of the offer, "Yes, please."

Greg picked up a pad of paper and handed it, along with the crayons, to the girl, "This should do you for some time." He stated with a nod.

Jennifer joggled the pad and crayons in her arms, minding the rose so it did not get crushed.

Greg smiled in amusement, "It was nice of Wendy to give you that rose." He said with more cheer in his voice then normal, "Maybe she will be your princess."

Jennifer flushed brightly and stammered, "N... n... no... She… she wouldn't..." She bowed her head in shame of not being able to finish her sentence. There was no way a girl would like another girl in that way. She was no prince and she would eternally be alone.

Greg placed a hand upon Jennifer's hat and ruffled it about, "Stop putting yourself down. You are handsome and any girl would say so."

"What is this?" A woman sorting apples turned her attention to the two of them, "Has Joshua found a little sweet heart?" She inquired, eyeing the rose.

Jennifer could feel her flush deepen and felt nervous about being put on the spot, "N... no..."

"Don't be modest." Greg stated, "A girl from Rose Garden Orphanage gave him that rose."

The woman frowned slightly, "Boys should be the one giving out the roses." She paused for a moment as she glanced around, as if to make sure no one in particular was listening, "I would steer clear of that place. I hear those children are on the twisted side. Little devils they are."

Greg shook his head, "They are just kids being kids." He defended, "I've seen that little girl in the Garden several time. Always gathering roses for the Orphanage."

The woman scowled at her warning being taken so lightly, "Still, I would be careful."

"We will." Greg assured, and then dug in his pockets, "How much do I own you?"

Jennifer's mind drifted away from the conversation and she thought about what had been said. Wendy did not appear to be a little devil as the woman suggested. She seemed too sweet and innocent to be a devil of any kind. She pondered over why someone would think such a child could be a devil as the two them left the village. She twirled the rose between her fingers of one hand and held a folded paper back containing her new writing impalements in the other.

It did not take long to return back to their home and Jennifer headed for her bedroom. Intending to put her things away, she stopped by the kitchen for a moment to find a glass and filled it with water, then placed the stem of the flower into the glass and carefully took it downstairs.

"I will be in the my study." Greg announced as he watched the girl move cautiously down the hall.

"Alright." She called back down the hall, and then moved down the stairs and into her room.

She spotted her suitcase leaning against the walk near the door. It appeared that Greg had decided she could have the suitcase and she was grateful. She only hoped that would mean some clean undergarments to change into in the tomorrow. She would check in a moment, first the rose.

She dropped her package upon the desk, and then set the glass on a small shelf along the back of the desk. She backed away from the flower and sat down heavily upon her bed. The rose looked so bright against the dull drab basement walls. It brought such colour to the room that Jennifer could feel herself brighten ever so slightly. She hoped that one-day she did get to meet Wendy again. She wanted to thank her properly. The way a prince really should.

Her eyes moved to the suitcase and got up from the bed to look upon its contents. She picked up the case and placed it on the chair then flipped the latches. Inside she found all her dresses and other clothes. A smile played across her face as she pulled a pale yellow dress from the case and held it out before her. She so wanted to wear a dress instead of these boy's clothes, but decided not to try even for a moment. The man may get angry and destroy the rest of them just as he did her other dress.

Thinking about that exact dress she remember that she had placed it in the corner. She picked it up and frowned at the tear. Maybe someone would be able to fix it after all. With a hope in her heart she placed the dress with the others and pushed the case under her bed. Just as she turned around she saw Greg standing at the doorway and she jumped in fright.

He slowly entered the room and handed her a small set of papers tied together with bits of string.

"I thought you might be interested in my newest story." He stated, his hand out stretched, awaiting the girl to take the pages.

Hesitantly, she took them and stared down at the front page, on which was a drawing of what appeared a bunch of stick figures standing around a coffin and the words "The Funeral" declared the title of the story.

The man backed out of the room again, "I hope you like the story. Get some rest." He closed the door behind him and locked it, "Good night, Joshua."

Jennifer stared in bewilderment at the pages before her. There were only ten or more pages and from a quick flip of the pages she could tell that a few of them were blank. Curiously she turned to the first page to read the story within.

Page one showed a childish drawing of two little girls standing side by side. The drawing made her think that a child was the artist and not a grown man, but still she flipped to the next page.

Page two featured the first bit of story. The man's printing was sketchy and somewhat hard to read, but Jennifer found she managed. The story read as follows, "Once upon a time, a girl found a hole in the ground in the yard." The opposite page had a black oval drawn on it and nothing more.

She turned to the next page and continued to read, "The little people came and told her the news." This time the adjacent page showed little stick figures crawling out of the hole. They had round heads and large black eyes. The image sent shiver go through Jennifer's spine and she quickly moved to the following page.

"Today is the day of your funeral. If you don't like it, then you must sacrifice your friend." This page featured a picture of a shovel in the ground.

Jennifer trembled as fear of the outcome of this tale traced through her body, but felt compelled continue on. Grasping at the tiny hope that this story ended well. "Who wants to be buried alive?" It read a drawing of a little girl at the bottom of a hole accompanied these words causing a foreboding felling to fill her stomach.

The next page held a drawing of a bag at the bottom of the hole and Jennifer could feel a lump forming in her throat, "So the girl did what she had to, and buried her best friend."

Shakily she turned the page once more, "Well, I wouldn't want to be her best friend!" This last page showed a sketch of a mound of dirt and something like a grave marker sticking out of it.

She turned to the next page and the one after to find them all blank. She turned the book over in her hands and swallowed hard. There would be very little sleep for Jennifer that night.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Four

Over the next month Jennifer became more accustom to her new home, well as best one can with considering the circumstances. She did as she was told and played along with being the man's son. He gave her more stories, each one creepier then the next, and she wondered if he was trying to tell her something. She told him that she liked his stories; for fear that he might react badly if she told the truth. Each story was making her feel even more ill at ease and wanting nothing more then to escape this nightmare of a place. Every time she told the man she liked the story he would go off happily to write another story for her. He spent a lot of time in his study and allowed her to go about her chores undisturbed.

It appeared that as long as she continued along with his game she was refrained from being struck like that first night. Dread still boiled away inside of her little heart every time she saw that gun or those mounds of dirt in the back. She did not wish to end up like the real Joshua so kept to her chores in hopes that Greg would not be upset and "grind her up" as he promised in his poem.

Before long summer started to turn into autumn as the cool north wind began to blow in, making her room ever so much colder with ever passing day. Her rose had quickly died, but she refused to take it from her room and allowed the flower to dry up in the glass where it sat. The petals turned black and fell to the desk one after another, but still she refused to remove it. She wished she could nurse the flower back to life, but felt it was in the same state as her own withering feelings of hope. She watched the rose in the middle of the night as she curled up with the thin blankets wrapped around herself, wishing to herself for something to free her from this place.

During her chores she came across a room that was completely empty aside from a few boxes. Each box was marked with large letters spelling out the name "JOSHUA" and she reflected on if this used to be the boy's room. There was no sign of furniture or anything else for that matter, other then the boxes. She considered peeking inside and reconsidered, quickly leaving the room and her curiosity behind her, allowing the dust bunnies to keep their accommodations for the time being.

The door next to this one was even more of a curiosity then the first. This one was boarded shut with many planks of wood, as if someone were trying to keep something locked behind the walls. She stared at the door for a time and suddenly realized that she had not seen the room the man slept within. He always made sure to lock Jennifer inside of her room before going off to bed himself, so this was the first time she actualized that he had no bedroom. She had searched the entire house by now and had counted only two bedrooms; if the room behind the boarded up door was just that; there was also the study, the kitchen, washroom and living room. Other then that she did not recall seeing another bed amongst the furniture.

The living room, which took up the centre of the house, with north and south doors that opened up onto the "C" shaped hall, was small. There was a single couch the sat in the middle of the room with a long coffee table before it. A large fireplace took up the far wall and Jennifer wanted nothing more then to sit before the fire with a cup of warm coca in her hands.

The first day she had entered this room she discovered loose newspapers were scattered about the room. It was such a cluttered mess that it made it hard to see the very floor beneath her feet. As she picked up some newspapers, folding them nicely and placing them upon the coffee table, she puzzled over where the man would sleep. If he used the couch it must have been rather uncomfortable. A few springs broke through what she supposed used to be velvet upholstery, upholstery that had now faded to a point that no longer resembled anything like velvet. She was not even sure that the man had any clothes other then the ones he wore. She thought this would be preposterous and laughed at the thought, grabbing another paper from the ground. Her laughter was cut short when she noticed one of the pages of newspaper and the article written upon it.

"Luxury Airship Missing!" It read in bold lettering across the front page, "England's largest luxury airship, which just set out on its virgin flight - a flight celebrated across the country with great fanfare - was reported today to have gone off course and is currently missing. It is speculated that the vessel diverted from its course to avoid a low-pressure system approaching from the south, but its whereabouts are still unknown.

Due to the heavy thunder and rain that have blanketed the area since yesterday, the search for the airship has faced many difficulties."

The date on the page, June 23rd 1929, verified to her that it was indeed the same airship that she escaped not that long ago. Her hand had only just healed and seeing the newspaper made it tingle ever so slightly. She trembled at the sight of the picture above the article. It was a shot of the airship taking off and many people throwing confetti into the air. Who would have thought that only a month after that day she would end up a captive in a strange house with a man who insisted she was a boy.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and knelt to continue collecting the papers, trying to get her mind off the past. Then yet another headline caught her attention, "Another Unexplained Disappearance." The title screamed out from its page. Under the headline was a pair of photos of two young kids, one of a girl and one of a boy. Both were about her age and looked very much alike. She quickly scanned the article and could feel her blood freeze in her veins.

"There has been another mysterious disappearance of a child recently.  
Following missing children reports on the 7th and 14th, police are now investigating this case as both a possible kidnapping and missing person.  
Local residents are advised not to allow children outside unsupervised and to take caution around any suspicious individuals."

Her mind turned yet again to the two mounds outside and she felt a shutter wash over her. Her eyes spotted the date of the paper, June 21st 1929, only days before the airship crash. Could she really be right about those masses out back? Did he really kill two kids in the month before she met him? This thought did not bode well in the girl's mind. In the past weeks she had convinced herself that no children were buried in the back yard and now, faced with this newspaper, she had to face the reality that this man could, and might, kill her at any given moment.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Five

Old man winter blow in rather quickly and with November in full bloom the girl found herself shivering in the night with only a single blanket to keep her warm. She started wearing her coat all the time, even to sleep. Even with a fire burning away in the heath above her room it did nothing to cut through the cold in the dead of the night. Now a new horror overtook her mind as the fear of dying of a cold set in.

After lunch one day she glanced around to find she had very little to do that day. She had managed to clean up most of the house and only a fresh coat of paint would help the house now.

"Can I draw in front of the fireplace today?" She asked Greg as he finished his sandwich.

"Alright." He nodded his head, no matter how much she cleaned the house the man never seemed to keep himself clean and she wondered if he ever used the bath. It took her an entire day to scrub the bottom clean and was proud of her efforts. She only wished that she could bring up the matter of the man's smell up to him, but always backed down.

She walked down the hall and into the basement and entered her room with the intent to gather some paper and pencils. Not feeling like going back upstairs just at that moment she flopped upon the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. The bed squeaked against the strain of her weight and Jennifer reminded herself to try to take it easy with the bed. She did not know how much its frame could take and she dreaded that as she grew the frame would no longer be able to take her weight and it would collapse on her in the middle of the night. She pulled the teddy bear into her arms as she continued to watch the beams overhead, when she suddenly noticed someone watching her from the window above her.

Startled, she sprung to her feet and faced the new arrival, knelling in the window was Wendy, looking down at the girl. Jennifer leapt onto the bed and grinned happily at the girl. Jennifer had only seen Wendy in passing over the last few months and wished she could break free of the man just for one moment to spend some time with the girl. However, he kept a very short leash on her and on one occasion she received a swift smack across the face for venturing out of his sight in a store. So, whenever they went out she made sure to stay close to the man, even though in her heart she wanted to run off and play with Wendy in the Rose Garden.

Wendy lightly tapped upon the glass with a finger.

Jennifer pulled on the handle at the bottom of the window frame to ease it opened a crack. Metal elbows kept the window from opening only far enough for the girl to reach her hand through, "Wendy? Is that really you?" She inquired in a whisper, not wanting to alert Greg to the girl's appearance.

"Hello, Mr. Joshua." She greeted with a smile upon her face, "I have something for you." She pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her overcoat and pushed it through the crack.

Jennifer quickly snatched up the paper before it fell, "What is this?" She inquired curiously.

"A letter for my prince." She stated with a flush, then quickly glanced around, "I have to go." Before leaving she placed her hand upon the window and Jennifer mimicked the girl. With a giggle Wendy ran off around the house and vanished from sight.

Jennifer pushed the window shut and sunk back down to her bed, her back against the wall. She turned the folded paper in her hands several times and a giddy of laugher escaped her lips and she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, listening to make sure Greg was not coming. Only when she was certain that he was not on the move did she unfold the paper and read the words upon it.

_"To Mr. Joshua, the bear in distress._

It is Wendy. I always watch you from the sky. Mr. Joshua, why are you trapped down there?"

"Mr. Joshua..." Jennifer read aloud. The words slipped over her tongue like silt, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She was growing tired of this game of Greg's and wished more and more to be the girl she used to be. She rolled over on the bed onto her back and held the letter at arms reach. Wendy had the loveliest script that Jennifer had ever seen. Letters slipped between printing to handwriting in such a smooth manner that they seemed to work together nicely, in Jennifer's mind that is.

She mulled over how to reply. She did not wish to lie to the girl for fear that Wendy would want nothing more to do with her, if her secret was later got out. She did want to thank Wendy, for the letter and for the rose. Rolling off the bed she pulled the chair up to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. Greg had added some pencils to her growing assortment of drawing utensils; as such she had no problem finding something to write with. She took out a sharpened pencil from inside the desk and set it to the paper and began to write:

_"Dear Wendy, my visitor in the window,"_ She paused for a moment. Did that sound to strange? She was not sure, but decided to go with it.

_"Thank you so much for writing to me. The man calls me Joshua, but my name is  
Jennifer. I've been in this room ever since he saved me. He's a nice person...  
But he won't let me leave."_

She scanned her letter and considered saying more, but wanted to know how the girl would react to her confessions before continuing on. She did not wish to bore or scare the girl away so quickly. If this girl truly wished to be her friend then hopefully she will return. Jennifer so wished that Wendy would respond for the loneliness in her heart was beginning to cause it to rot just like the rose on her desk.

Carefully she folded the letter and placed it under the corner of the bed, awaiting her princess's return.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Six

It was nearly a week before Wendy appeared yet again at Jennifer's window, six long, painful days of worry and fretting. For a young mind six day was an eternity of waiting. She had never felt so impatient before, not even Christmas made her feel this antsy. And on more then one occasion Jennifer considered tossing her letter out and starting over again. Each time she stopped herself just before tearing it in half, convincing herself that Wendy would understand her issues and return to her.

Jennifer went about her chores with increased pace for the next few days, wanting to make sure she was at the window when Wendy returned. Each day felt like more of a disappointment then the last. Then, just as Jennifer was about to give up on Wendy, there came a strange scraping at her window, which was followed by a rapping. Excitedly, Jennifer snatched up her letter from its place under the mattress and jumped onto the bed. Snow had built up upon the ground so much that her entire window was buried from sight. Wendy was slowly digging away at the snow around the window, however Jenn could not wait for all to be cleared away and opened the window, causing clumps of fresh snow from around the window upon her bed. Unconcerned with the snow, Jennifer reached her tiny fingers through the gap to have Wendy grasp them lightly. Her heart raced at the feeling of those warm fingers wrapping around her own.

"I'm sorry I took so long to return." Wendy apologized, "Did you read my letter?"

Jennifer nodded fanatically, "Yes, and I have one for you in return." She slipped the letter through the window to have it eagerly seized by the girl.

"I'll come back soon." Wendy assured Jennifer and lightly squeezed the girl's fingers, then, just as before, she vanished from sight.

Jennifer struggled to close the window and shivered against the cold. A cold that only touched her surface of her body, for her insides felt warm all over. She dropped to her bed to brush the snow off the back of the mattress then laid down, wondering how Wendy would take the news of her true self. She prayed that Wendy would not see her any differently and would return with wings on.

This time she only had to wait four days before she heard Wendy clear away the snow around her window. The very sound made her heart leap with joy, 'She returned after all.' She thought to herself, with a smile upon her face. She quickly clambered onto the bed to see mitten-covered hands clearing away the snow around the window and the smiling face of Wendy peering down at her.

Without hast Jennifer opened the window, "I was worried you would not return." She stated, still uncertain that the girl really did return to her.

"I will always return to you." Wendy stated with a grin, "You are my Prince after all." She reached into her pocket and retrieved yet another letter, "Here."

Jennifer excitedly reached through the crack to take the letter in hand and pulled it close to her chest, "When will I see you again?" She inquired anxiously.

"How is Tuesday?" Wendy asked.

Jennifer nodded, that would only mean three days to wait, "I'll be sure to be here." She stated with a nod of assurance.

Wendy grinned, "I'll see you soon, My Prince." Before Jennifer could respond the girl got to her feet and rushed off.

Jennifer pushed the window closed, with some effort, the quickly unfolded her newest letter and read it:

_My dear Prince in disguise,  
I sort of had this feeling. That man had introduced me to you before and that last time you seemed so different. There was something that I cannot explain about when I looked into your eyes. I hope you enjoyed my rose.  
I wish I could be there with you right now. _

Jennifer sunk into her bed with her back to the wall as she read the letter over and over again. Wendy knew that she wasn't a boy and didn't seem to mind. Her eyes moved to the dried out rose and held the letter close to her heart. Something about the letter gave her some hope in the world.

Quickly she rushed over to desk and pulled her chair up close. Without hast she drew out a piece of paper and a pencil. Within moments words began to fill her mind and she allowed them to flow out over the page.

_"Dear Wendy,  
Yes, I wish you were here too. I am so happy to have seen you again and I loved the rose, I do not recall telling you that. I wish we could we could fly away from here and leave this place behind. I guess that sounds crazy, but that is how I feel.  
I am so glad we met and you came to my window that day. I hope to hear from you again." _

Again she hid the letter under her mattress, in the same place as before. She placed the letter from Wendy in her suitcase, with the other, and then happily skipped up the stairs. She never thought she would have a skip in her step again, but now she had a reason to live. No matter how horrible this place was she would work until the day she got to be with Wendy. As she reached the upstairs hall her cheerful domineer quickly faded as the mumbling of the man's voice began to drift down the hall. He was singing that dreadful poem again and the very sound of it made all of her dreams of being with Wendy evaporate as quickly as snow on a hot summer's day.

Cautiously, Jennifer crept down the hall. The man only sung that song on a few occasions and usually it was on those days that Jenn could see more despair in his eyes then normal. Once again she wondered what the song meant. Was he trying to tell her that he really did kill his own son and if so what was Jennifer to do about it? Concerned for the man she moved towards the sounds, in search of him.

She reached the intersection and glanced around. The man's voice seemed to be drifting from the right, where the man's study was. Carefully Jennifer slid up to the door and listened closely. He continued to recite his poem, or song, or whatever he thought it was, over and over again in a droll flat tone as if he were in some sort of trace.

Summing all her will, Jennifer grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. There was a soft click that caused the girl to freeze in place. She waited, motionless, listening for some kind of movement from the other side of the door. However, the man did not seem to notice and continued on with his rambling. Extra attentively she pushed the door open a crack and peered inside.

As first all she could see was the man sitting at his desk in the far right corner of the room, next to a small window. She had only been in this room a few times to clean and pretty much stayed out of the room when the man was inside of it. There was the desk that he now sat at and a small bookshelf took up the left wall, other then that it was a very empty room. The man's back was to the girl as he sat upon an old wooden chair. Slowly, he rocked in the chair as he spoke the words of his song. She could hear the words more clearly now and they sent a shiver through her spine.

Curiosity, and maybe a bit of sympathy for the man, pulled Jennifer further into the room. Then she saw the gun and stopped dead in her tracks. The man was staring at the weapon as he rocked in place. The chamber was open and he spun it with the thumb of his left hand. From where Jennifer stood she could see that all six slots were loaded and a box of ammo sat upon the desk before the man. Suddenly the man snapped the chamber in place, startling the girl, and placed the barrel to his temple.

"Good night, young pea... Good night, young pea." His hand began to tremble as he says these words.

Jennifer turned her head as she prepared for the gunshot. When no shot rang out and the man started up his song again and Jennifer opened her eyes to find the man still sitting before her, the gun still upon his head as he rocked in his chair. Jennifer shook her head in confusion and fright, then turned and bolted from the room. She headed straight to her room and threw herself upon the bed, crying into her pillow. She was to tired of being afraid and wanted nothing more then to be away from that place. Then she remembered Wendy, her only connection to the outside world. She preyed that Wendy would return to her and take her away from this prison.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Seven

As promised Wendy appeared at the window that Tuesday afternoon and took Jennifer's letter gratefully, before disappearing as she always did. Within four more days Wendy yet again returned with another letter. The two exchanged letters in this manner for then next two months and they became Jennifer's only means to stay alive.

27 November From W to J  
_"My Prince in need of rescue,_

It was a pleasure to meet you, my dear Prince. What a wonderful encounter! Yes... I only wish there was a world for just you and I: the Prince and the Princess...  
Don't worry. I'll set you free."

--

29 November from J to W  
_Dear Wendy  
Will you truly? I sometimes wonder if I am ever meant to be free. You are the first good thing to happen to me in a long time. It feels almost like some kind of dream._

--

1 December from W to J  
_My dear Prince,  
I am not a dream and I will free you. I mean it. I can only see kindness every time I look into your eyes. We shall flee together somewhere safe. Just you and me._

--

10 December From J to W  
_Thank you Wendy.  
I want to fly away from this room and run with you in the fields... but the man is so lonely, so sad. I can't just leave him alone._

--

13 December From W to J  
_My Prince,  
You are so kind to care about that man. He does not deserve you. He is cruel to keep such beauty locked away like this. He will pay for the harm he did to you. When you are free of this place I will care for you and make sure no one ever harms you again._

--

16 December From J to W  
_You are sweet. It hurts so much being trapped down here. I'm so tired Wendy. I think I have taken ill recently. It is so cold down here at night and I shiver under the blankets, but he will not give me more. I got a chill and cough and now he won't even let me out of the house for fear that I will get more sick. So I'm stuck down here in this tiny room, all alone._

--

19 December From W to J  
_My poor sick Prince,  
You should stay in bed and get some rest. He is right about you staying indoors. I would not know what I would do if I lost my prince so soon after finding her. I tend to get sick myself and it is horrible. I wish you well and see you soon. _

--

23 December From J to W  
_Ohh Wendy,  
Tears filled my eyes just reading over your letters. I wish that man would let me go to you. Wish he would free me from this place so I could be with you. I hate it here and the longer I stay the greater the pain gets._

--

27 December From W to J  
_My Prince,  
I too want to hold your hand and hug you. One of these days it will come true, you will see. I will rescue you my Prince. Very soon._

--

1 January From J to W  
_Rescue me? How? Please Wendy be careful. I could not live with myself if you were hurt trying to help me escape. Please do not do anything rash._

--

3 January From W to J  
_Do not worry my sweet Prince,  
I will be careful. I do not think he suspects that we are talking for he still greets me when we pass on the trail. He will not even be aware that you have gone._

--

6 January From J to W  
_Be careful my dear Wendy,  
He is not what he seems and has a weapon. He may seem kind at first, but he is capable of horrible things. Please do not angry him just for me._

--

9 January From W to J  
_...Oh my poor, kind Prince._

You're worried because that man sometimes seems crazy, right? Well, don't worry. I know where he hides that awful thing of his. So, let's run away, together. You can leave it all to me. Everything will be all right.

14 January From J to W  
_Thank you Wendy, my kind and fair Princess.  
Is there something that I can do for you?_

--

20 January From W to J  
_My Prince,_

Please don't worry. I'll do anything for you. Just... pledge your love for me.  
That's all I ask.

--

24 January From J to W  
_I, Jennifer, pledge to the fair Princess Wendy:_

Everlasting  
True love,  
I am yours. 

--

27 January From W to J  
_Thank you, my eternal Prince._

Tomorrow night, I shall unlock your shackles. Let us live together forever.

everlasting  
true love,  
i am yours.

To be Continued . . .

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Letters from the Rose Garden  
Written by Kathryn K Williams  
Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved

Chapter Eight

Jennifer slept restlessly that night. Her mind filled with images of that man doing harm to her Princess. She had no idea what Wendy had planned, but hoped that the girl would not confront the man head on. Wendy was such an innocent soul and Greg would have an easy time extinguishing her life. This thought tortured Jennifer's soul through out the long hours of the night, chasing away any attempt of sleep.

The next day Jennifer found herself groggy and weak. She could barely get to her feet to prepare food for breakfast, but forced herself to move. As usual Greg unlocked the door bright and early. He stared down at the bags under the girl's eyes worriedly.

"Are you alright Joshua?" He inquired, knelling to her height to get a better look in her eyes and placing one of his dirt covered hands upon her forehead.

The feeling made Jennifer have to force back a cringe. His hand were rough and she hated the feeling of him touching her, even if he only did it when she was ill, "I... I'm fine..." She forced herself to smile and shook some of the sleep from her head, "I just need to wash my face." She stated simply, hoping the man would believe her.

Greg stood, keeping his eyes upon the girl, "Alright, You be quick about it." He stated, "I have to go to the market today so you'll have to stay in your room. It is too cold for you to go outside." He reminded the girl.

Jennifer let out a sign of regret, and then smiled up at the man, "I'll be alright." Now she was trying to convince herself more then anything else.

"Alright then." With that he turned around and left the room, "I'll see you in the kitchen then."

Jennifer took one quick look at the window, almost expecting to see Wendy's grinning face staring down at her. When she did not see the girl's smile Jennifer head out of the room and to the washroom.

Cleaning her face did wash away some of the sleep from her mind, however it did not take away the anxiety of the day's ahead. Would Wendy really come to her rescue? Would she really be free of this place? She did not want to get her hopes up, but her mind kept turning back to those letters and she prayed that her Princess was not lying.

She quickly cooks up some breakfast and ate in silence, her eyes darting to the kitchen window every now and then. She kept thinking that she saw Wendy dart by every now and then, but displaced the idea and went back to eating her eggs. Before long the man ushered her back to her room and locked the door shut.

Jennifer lay upon her bed, anxiously awaiting Wendy's arrival. After an hour of no sign of her princess she pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and opened it. Atop of her clothes where the many letters that the two girls had exchanged over the past few months. Jennifer picked up the last letter and smiled at it.

"Everlasting true love," She spoke aloud, "I am yours." A flush crossed her cheeks at those words and her heart began to pound out of control. Did Wendy really mean those words? She truly hoped so. She hugged the letters to her chest as a tear brimmed in the corner of her eye, "Oh, Wendy... please be safe."

Suddenly there was a tap at the window and Jennifer glanced up to see Wendy's face beaming at her. Jennifer rushed to the window and opened it.

"I came, just like I promised. It looks like he went somewhere." Wendy stated hastily, "Stay right there. I'll help you out." She pointed to the left, then abruptly stood and moved away from the window.

"Wendy?" Jennifer stared at the girl in confusion. There was only a wall to her left, what was Wendy trying to tell her? Jennifer stood on her tiptoes to get a good look out the window. She could see Wendy as she ran across the back yard to Greg's shovel. The little girl pulled the shovel free of the dirt and swung it around until the blade end was facing the house.

Jennifer glanced around to see what her Princess was aiming at. Then she remembered, the back door was to the left of her room and it had glass windows. Just as Jennifer came to this realization Wendy charged at the house. With a loud crash the shovel smashed through the window, sending shards of glass to come tumbling to the floorboards overhead.

Jennifer jumped down from her bed as she apprehensively awaiting Wendy unlocking her bedroom door. Could this really be happening? Could she really be free of this place? She tried to not allow her excitement to get the better of her as she placed the letters into the suitcase and shut it. Just as she did so she heard the familiar click of the lock on her door.

"Jennifer, I unlocked the door." Wendy's voice stated from behind the door, "I'll keep a lookout, so come right away." Before Jennifer could reply she heard the girl's footfalls upon the stairs and above her.

Quickly, Jennifer picked up her suitcase and started for the door then stopped. She turned to look upon the stuffed bear that she had found the first day she had arrived in this nightmarish house. Not wanting to leave the bear with the man she scooped it up and placed it under her arm, then cautiously headed out of the room.

Jennifer discovered glass all over the hallway floor and she carefully crept around it. Wendy was waiting for her at the intersection and as Jennifer approached the girl softly spoke.

"Let's run away before the man comes back." She stated excitedly, "Before we go, we should find that dangerous thing and take it with us. It's for his own good."

"But he could be back at any moment." Jennifer said worriedly, "I don't want him to catch you."

Wendy gave Jennifer a quick kiss on the cheek, "As long as I have my Prince I will be alright." She took Jennifer's hand and started pulling her towards the study, "Come on, we have to hurry."

"Wait!! Wendy!" Jennifer tried to protest, however the girl did not seem to hear as she opened the study door.

The moment Wendy entered the room she let go of Jennifer's hand and rushed over to the desk, "I know he keeps it here." She stated as she frantically opened the draws.

Jennifer watched the girl curiously, "How do you know that?" She inquired uneasily, her eyes moved to the window to see Greg pass by. Quickly she ducked away from the window to where Wendy stood, "Wendy!? He's here!!" She quietly exclaimed as she tugged upon the girl's sleeve.

Wendy pulled out something from a draw covered in a red cloth. Instantly Jennifer could tell it was the deadly devise that the man usually carried with him. She never thought that the man ever let it out of his sight, but there it was in front of her. "I'm fine now." Wendy said as she put the gun into her pocket and took Jennifer by the hand, "Let us go, shall we?"

As the two girls exited the study the could hear the heavy sound of Greg's boots upon the glass at the back door, "He is here." Jennifer whispered frightfully.

"Joshua!?" The man called out, "Joshua??" They could hear his voice drift away and the echo of his boots on the stairs to the basement.

"He must have gone to check on you." Wendy explained as she glanced around the hall, "Is there another way out of here?" She inquired nervously.

Jennifer pointed at the door across the hall, "There is a door at the other side of the living room." She stated.

Wendy squeezed Jennifer's hand, "We are almost out of here." She stated with a smile, "Come on." Without awaiting a response Wendy darted across the hall and into the living room, closing the door behind Jennifer.

Across the way they spotted the door on the opposite side of the room and Jennifer shakily pointed at it, "The front door is beyond that door." She stated.

"Then let us get out of here then, shall we?" Wendy broke for the door, pulling Jennifer along with her. Double quick she opened the door and before them was the front door, just as Jennifer has stated. Without a second thought the two girls rushed for the door and slammed into it.

"It's locked!!" Wendy exclaimed in confusion.

"Joshua!!" Greg's voice drifted down the hall to their left and they could hear his boots clomping towards them.

Wendy finally found the bolt and flipped it, "We are free." She stated happily and threw open the door. The girl hurried across the patio and leaped down the stairs. Neither of them turning back as they sprinted across the front lawn and through the fence gate. When they reached the Rose Garden Wendy pulled Jennifer into the maze of bushes and to the back of the garden where she ducked down.

"Get down!" Wendy commanded.

Jennifer did the same and followed Wendy as they crawled through a space in the bushes. A few of the thorns bit at Jennifer's flesh, but she didn't mind for she was finally free and with her princess. Finally they came to a stop and sat upon the damp ground.

"I think we lost him." Wendy said with a giggle.

Jennifer clenched at her chest as she tried to regain her breath, "I... I was so scared... he... was going to catch us." She said between pants.

Wendy simply smiled, "You did not trust me?" She asked with a cock of her head.

Jennifer shook her head in disagreement, "I trust you always, my princess."

Wendy rested her head upon Jennifer's shoulder, "I'm so glad... Now, we can always be together!"

Jennifer's heart pounded wildly and she clenched Wendy's hand in her own. Slowly she turned to face the girl and stared into her eyes, "I will serve you my Princess." She stated as she allowed her forehead to lightly touch Wendy's, never letting her eyes break from the girls. Slowly moved closer until their noses touched and they softly kisses. A sweet innocent kiss of young love.

Jennifer felt a heat rush through her body and backed away, "I... I'm sorry..." She apologized and she glanced around nervously.

Wendy also flushed and shook her head, "No... it is alright." She said with a smile, "As long as it is my prince." Her eyes fell to the bear under Jennifer's arms, "Say, I have a favour I want to ask. Will you trade your teddy bear with my broach?" She took off a red oval broach from the collar of her dress and handed it out to Jennifer. The broach held a carving of several bright red roses borderer by a brass frame.

Jennifer was slightly startled by this request, but handed the bear over, "Sure... If you like."

Wendy took the bear gratefully and placed the broach in Jennifer's hand. "Hee hee... I'm so happy!" She exclaimed as she held the bear out at arms length, "We should give him a name." She thought for a moment then a broad smile appeared on the girl's face, "How about... Joshua? Joshua... Yes, that's a wonderful name. I'll cherish him as much as I cherish you. So let's renew our pact."

They took each other's hands and spoke in unison, " Everlasting true love. I am yours."

Wendy giggled and stood, "Come on, I want you to meet my friends at the Orphanage."

"Sure." Jennifer followed the girl as she headed towards the Rose Garden Orphanage. Anything would be better then that man's place. Or so Jennifer thought.

And so yet another chapter to this poor unlucky girl's life begins.  
The end...?

Authors notes: Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. If you wish for me to tell the rest of this tale then please inform me. Depending on how people respond to this tale I might consider writing out the rest of the game in this fashion. That is after I finish some of my other tales.

Note: This story is based off the game "Rules of The Rose" and I in no way claim copyright over the characters or plot here in. Copyright 2006 PUNCHLINE Inc. & Sony Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved.

If you wish to view art from this series please visit my deviant arts site at: shinigami-shimai./

For more of my stories visit my deviant hearts site at: /viewuser.php?uid159

Also if you spot any typos or other errors please contact me at


End file.
